Trees and Rocks and Water
by Eoko
Summary: Seifer is cursed. Zell comes across him in a forest after an afternoon of skinny-dipping and sun bathing. Much fun to be had by both. Kinky pervs welcome. XD


Eoko: Don't own. lol. FF8 owned by Squaresoft/Enix. I blame my sexy yaoi mangas with the demons. Mmmm... omnomnomnomnom. I may write more of this. Though it is considered a one-shot now, and if I write more I will try to make all the chapters come to an end. No cliff hangers. Though I can only really see another chapter or two. Once explaining what happened to him and one where they get caught. lol

* * *

Zell lay against a wide tree bough, clothes hung over a nearby branch and hair still wet from his swim. All he had on were his boxers, still clinging to his body where they had gotten wet. He'd decided to head out along the coast and made his way into one of the woods. He'd been exploring the various woods, plains and mountain ranges since he was a child, so getting lost never worried him. Balamb wasn't a large island anyway. It wouldn't take much effort to find his way back to town or Garden if he actually did get lost.

He'd also swam naked whenever possible ever since he was a child. That little bit extra freedom it offered had always given him more of a thrill, and a touch more pleasure then conventional methods had. But, after his latest swim he had pulled his boxers back on and climbed up into a tree near the small lake.

The boughs stretched wide and curved subtly upwards, giving ample room to relax. Branches shot out along the bottom and side of the lower boughs, creating a denser canopy of leaves at the bottom. The higher up the tree the boughs went, the more sparse the branches and fewer the clusters of leaves. These types of trees always gave wonderful shade from the ground, but Zell found them pleasing perches for his sun bathing.

Even just a few boughs up, there was enough shade to allow shadow to fall across his eyes, and enough sunny patches to warm and dry his skin. The sun, however, was starting to descend into the ocean, the bright patches shifting over his body deepening to warm yellows. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave his comfortable perch. It was warm enough at night that he could even sleep there without having to dress, if he so chose.

His eyes slipped half shut, lashes brushing over his field of vision as dark pinks, oranges and vibrant purples stated to color the sky. He wasn't yet sleepy, but his body was past relaxed. It felt good to just chill out, not having to worry about sorceresses, or wars, or missions.

Zell's eyes opened back to full size when he heard the water move, a soft splash followed by gentle waves against a few rocks. He arched a brow and lifted his shoulders from the bough to try and look through the leaves. It was a little difficult to see, but looking down was still easier than looking up, and when whatever it was moved a little further into the water, Zell could make it out.

He lifted himself further, turning over and kneeling on the bough, one hand resting in front of him to help hold his balance steady. His eyes widened further. He'd never seen anything like the creature now up to its midsection in the pool of water.

It was large, and mostly humanoid. Its shoulders were broad, back muscled past anything he could even hope to achieve, even with copious amounts of exercise and body building. Large, bat-like wings, anchored at the shoulder blades arched down on either side of a pronounced spine. Horns curled around from what Zell assumed to be the forehead, arching back over the creature's head and then curling back up into sharp points. He could just make out the pointed ears as well, and the spikes that jutted out of the creature's elbows. It had large, clawed hands; but not overly sharp looking. They looked like they would tear rather than slice clean through flesh.

Zell shifted a little, moving forward on the branch to get a better view. It was difficult to see below the water, but he could tell the creature was less human-like below the waist. The way his legs bent reminded him of the hind legs of a dragon or wolf. And yes, he was most definitely male. A thick tail jutted out from the base of his spine and disappeared around him and deeper into the water. He was all muscle and sleek skin, in some places more leathery and tough, but along his sides, curving towards his front it looked as soft and human as Zell's own.

The blond shifted a little, then looked down at himself before closing his eyes and biting his lip. _Fuck_... he thought. He was getting turned on by a monster. A monster he'd never even heard of, or thought existed. In fact, it reminded him far more of a demon than a monster. But demons were just folklore and stories that came from people mistaking actual monsters or human beings for fantastical creatures.

But, looking down at the creature in the water, Zell was starting to think that demons definitely could exist, or at least could have, or, perhaps in the future would. After time compression it was impossible to know if things from the past or future hadn't found their way into the time in which Zell and his little hero friends lived.

The martial artist's hand slowly moved to the front of his boxers, rubbing his thumb over the nearly dry material. He'd always known he was open minded, but this seemed like it might be going just a bit far. But... the darkened, leathery thighs, soft, pale sides, strong, powerful muscles in his back... the tail, and pointed ears... and then the almost angelic, long locks of blond hair sweeping down under the curved horns. Zell groaned a little as his fingers found their way into his boxers and curled firmly around himself.

The demon stilled for a moment, then its head turned and it looked up at the tree Zell was currently enjoying himself in. His hand stilled. He wasn't sure if the creature could see him, or if he had just heard the noise he'd made. But when he saw the pure emerald eyes and jagged scar cut diagonal across the demon's face, he couldn't hold back another sound. "Seifer.."

Time seemed to stop. That, or the blond creature was terribly fast. Before Zell knew it, the being was standing behind him on the thick bough, arms crossed over his chest. The martial artist flipped over onto his back, staring up at the demon who had to be about a foot taller than the gunbladist. His eyes shifted down to the strong legs. Zell'd been right. They were indeed much like a dragon's, or perhaps a behemoth's. The feet were large too, with four toes and menacing claws.

The creature's tail shifted, then curled around the bough of the tree to help hold his place. Deep pools of emerald gazed down into Zell's eyes, watching him closely before they trailed down the small boy's body, eventually coming to rest on the noticeable bulge in his boxers. "Were you watching me, Chicken-wussss?"

Zell swallowed, and you could have sworn it was loud enough to make birds flee the trees if the demon taking flight into said trees hadn't already accomplished that feat. The grin that spread over the tall being's face was indeed the same grin the martial artist had seen time and time again in the halls of Balamb Garden, though with added fangs. And when he spoke, blue eyes caught sight of the pointed, rougher looking tongue. He shifted back a little further on the bough, but the demon did not move closer.

"I assked you a quesstion, didn't I?" the demon said, crouching down so one knee rested on the tree. His eyes moved back up to Zell's own, though it was hard to tell with the lack of pupils, and lack of white. They were so _green_.

"Seifer?"

"Indeed. Unlessss the creaturess of thiss island have taken to ussing my name for you asswell." That grin spread over the demon's face once more and Zell felt himself twitch. He shut his eyes tight and groaned again.

"You... like thiss. Don't you? I would never have taken you to be _thiss_ much of a kinky pervert, Chicken-wussss." Seifer moved one hand down, claws digging into the tree bough as his tail uncurled and shifted forward to stroke over Zell's bare chest.

Seifer licked his lips as Zell squirmed under the simple touch. "Turned on, aren't you?"

"Duh!" Zell said, glaring up at the much, _much_ taller blond. "You're damn sexy as... whatever the hell you are."

"And I wassn't ssexy before?" he asked, moving one hand out to rest over Zell's stomach, the span from thumb to pinky covering the full expanse of the younger man's torso.

"Sexi_er_. You gonna..?" Zell's eyes shifted down to Seifer's clawed hand, then back up to his eyes.

Seifer moved his hand aground to curl behind Zell's back, lifting him and steadying him with his tail before jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground with a thud, claws digging into the grass and soil. "I'm _much_ more hedonisstic like thiss. You bet your assss I'm "gonna"."

A shiver danced up Zell's spine. Seifer, as a demon, was at _least_ seven feet tall. Not to mention the increased muscle mass. And he'd seen what else had gotten... bigger. It was a good thing he had some sadomasochist tendencies, otherwise that "little" fact may have scared him.

"That iss if you don't get off before I sstart. Calm down, Chicken-wusss, so I can have my way with you."

"I'm about to get fucked by a giant demon-thing. And I_ like_ it. How am I still a Chicken-wuss?"

"Because, you are." Seifer grinned, moving both hands around to grab hold of Zell's boxers. He smirked wider and ripped the material in two, pulling the pieces away and discarding them to the sides. His eyes flashed and he licked his lips.

Zell groaned and draped an arm across his eyes. "Fucking _hot_, Seifer."

"You sstate the obviouss." The demon shifted over the smaller man, body easily covering Zell's. The martial artist could feel the looming presence of the larger being over him, not quite touching but still enough to feel completely trapped. It was intoxicating and he arched upwards, trying to get closer.

Seifer's smirk grew wider still. What a delicious sight Zell made, naked and writhing beneath him. The gunbladist had been worried that this curse would be the end for him. He hadn't even considered that there were people who would be even more attracted to his new form. But Zell was proving to be more than pleasing, and he was obviously more than pleased himself.

The blond boy gasped loudly when Seifer leaned down and ran his tongue from Zell's naval to his throat. It was definitely rougher than a human tongue – but not at all unpleasant, and slightly more pointed – almost in the shape that forms when someone sticks their tongue out. Zell twitched, arching higher when the tongue shifted around the side, then up to tease at his ear. "D-don't... do that..."

"Why? I know how much you like it. You can't tell me I'm wrong. But don't worry. I won't let you cum jusst yet. I know you want me insside you, little Chickie."

"Damn right..." Zell said, eyes half lidded when he pulled his arm back, letting it fall back above his head. "And I kno- oh... I know you want to be inside of me too..."

"Rather obviouss, Chickie."

"No kidding," Zell grinned, bending his legs and shifting to curl them over Seifer's shoulders, causing the demon to arch an eyebrow, then grin again. He curled his hands around the smaller boy's thighs, pulling him closer and bending his head to run his tongue across his entrance, delighted in the way he squirmed and moaned.

"A little louder, Chickie," Seifer murmured, nuzzling against the younger boy. "I don't think Ssquall heard you."

"Shut up and put that thing back inside me, you jerk." Zell curled his legs tighter over the demon's shoulders, arching his back further.

"Very well..." he said, moving one hand around the boy's hips and teasing his tongue against his entrance before ever so slowly sliding it inside. He wasn't exactly prepared for a lakeside fuck, and he was pretty sure Zell wasn't either. Not that he minded the array of noises that flowed passed the blond's lips with every twitch and shifting of his tongue.

"Hy-Hyne, Seifer.. if you keep that up... I'm going to cum before you get a chance to have your fun..."

Seifer pulled back and grinned, licking his lips. "Can't have that now, can we?" He shifted his position a little, letting Zell's legs relax so that his knees hooked comfortably over his shoulders. Well, more comfortable than the position he had been in before. "I'd assk how you like it, but it doessn't really matter."

Zell groaned again and gripped at the blades of grass under his fingers. "Just fuck me, Seifer.."

"Ass you wissh." He grinned and moved over the little fighter, holding him firmly as he thrust into his body, eyes falling shut and lips parting in a soft sigh.

The martial artist cried out, fingers digging into the ground. Seifer was.. _huge_. "Seifer! F-fuck..." He grit his teeth and closed his eyes tight, just trying to breathe and relax. He was actually surprised that Seifer gave him time to adjust, though he couldn't complain about the distracting tongue in his ear, or the nibbling fangs at his neck.

"Yo-you're..."

"Amazing. Yess. I know." He smirked, and before Zell could bite back a reply he shifted back, then thrust back in, hard and fast.

Zell's head jerked back. He was sure he would have grass stains in his hair by the end of the night. Not that he would complain. It still hurt a little, but that touch of discomfort only reminded him of what was inside him, and that only helped to fuel his desire further.

"Just.. fuck me, Seifer..."

"Hot, hard, fasst, and damn good?" Seifer asked, chuckling lightly before he put his teasing on hold. He ran his tongue over Zell's lower lip before sliding it into his mouth and kissing the boy firmly, one hand stroking up his side to curl around behind his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

He loved the way Zell responded to him, and he was going to take advantage of every shift, twitch and response. He knew he wouldn't even have to touch the boy to bring him to release. If he did, things would be over far too quickly for his liking.

His tail shifted and curled around the younger boy's ankle, then wound up around his leg as he began to thrust in that same rhythm he had whispered; _hot, hard, fast_. He near shivered himself at the sounds Zell made, at the way his back arched impossibly further, body pressing against his own, skin rubbing against slicked skin.

It wasn't long before Seifer couldn't hold back his own set of subdued sounds; soft moans and the occasional gasp as Zell tightened around his length at just the right moment, or his fingers scraped down his back, leaving slightly stinging welts.

He tossed his head back, long, blond hair falling down his back between his wings. He groaned, rather loudly, wings twitching before they spread wide and came around to surround the pair of unconventional lovers. He wanted to lay claim to the boy beneath him, hide him from the world, and smother him in his presence.

Seifer delighted at Zell's reaction to his dominating intent. The boy seemed to be urged on all the more by the domineering, overbearing presence. He rolled his hips firmer down against each and every one of the demon's thrusts. His fingers clung tighter, voice grew louder.

Zell's reactions urged Seifer on, and Seifer's reactions to those just sent the pair into their own little world of pleasure and bliss. Their bodies moved together faster, harder, voices carrying deeper into the forest until, at last, they reached the very end of their tethers, bodies tightening to the point their tendons threatened to snap. Both their cries were silent, fingers clinging to each other, the ground, whatever was in their reach.

If seemed like an eternity until their muscles began to relax and the pair fell to the ground in a heap of sweaty limbs and sated, panting bodies. It took even longer for their breathing to even and their minds to begin to clear. Zell smiled and glanced toward the taller blond. "This always was my favorite forest."


End file.
